


Invierno

by Alice_B_Redfox



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Drama, El oso cuidando a su lobo, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Rubegetta - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_B_Redfox/pseuds/Alice_B_Redfox
Summary: La decisión de pasar esa estación del años separados no había sido la mejor, de eso no tenía la menor duda.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Vegetta777/RubiusOMG
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: LibritOS de Alice, Rubegetta Month Mayo 2020





	Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot publicado previamente en mi cuenta de twitter, perteneciente al Rubegetta Month de mayo del año pasado.

La nieve que cubría la zona llegaba hasta sus rodillas, haciéndole más difícil el caminar. El helado viento azotaba su rostro sin piedad, causándole extrema resequedad en la piel. Pero no podía rendirse, tenía que llegar a su lado lo más pronto posible. 

A lo lejos, la silueta de un Enderman se hizo visible, sin darle chance a reaccionar y ver a otro lado. El MOB cruzó su mirada con la suya. 

─¿Por qué a mí, Dioses?─ gritó, frustrado. 

Se sentía cansado, tenía frío y una ansiedad horrible dominaba su pecho al ver que aún quedaba camino. Lo que menos quería era luchar contra un jodido monstruo. Menos un puto Enderman de los cojones que pegaba en la madre. 

Sabía que, por haber hecho contacto visual con la criatura, escapar ya no era una opción. Empuñó su espada con fuerza, resignándose al hecho de tener que pelear contra el monstruo. Uno, dos, tres golpes, su vida se había reducido a la mitad; el MOB, por su parte, seguía intacto. 

─No puedo morir acá─ se dijo, mientras alzaba su escudo lo más posible y veía en todas las direcciones, tratando de predecir de dónde vendría el siguiente ataque─. No hay nadie que me ayude a revivir y spwanear en el cartel me dejará muy lejos, fuck. 

Escuchó el ruido de la criatura y volteó, preparado para el ataque. Logró asestar. El monstruo seguía golpeando, pero esta vez a su escudo. Se impacientó y lo golpeó con su espada tres veces más, tratando de atinar lo más posible. Estaba desesperado y esto le daba fuerzas para luchar. 

Logró matarle después de agitar la espada como loco. Odiaba pelear. Él era feliz con su granjita y construyendo cosas, no peleando. Sin embargo, si librarse de cualquier monstruo lo ayudaba a llegar junto a él, poco le importaba tener que hacer algo que le desagradaba. 

Se detuvo un poco para tratar de recuperar algo de energía comiendo, pero, como de costumbre, apenas llevaba algo de alimento con él. 

─Esto no pasaría si estuvieras conmigo─ susurró, triste. 

Tomó de su inventario los únicos dos panes que tenía y los comió con prisa. Quedarse tanto tiempo quieto, en medio de una nevada como esa, no era nada recomendable. Por más mitad oso que fuera, ese tipo de clima lo podía matar en pocos momentos si se detenía a perder el tiempo así. 

Reanudó su marcha una vez que su energía se había recuperado, al menos esos panes le habían ayudado lo necesario. Ahora debía ir con mayor cuidado y evitar otro enfrentamiento. 

El camino cada vez le parecía más largo. Su cuerpo le imploraba por descanso, pero su mente se negaba. Se supone que debería haber estado descansando, era invierno después de todo, la época de hibernación para su especie. Era normal que todo su ser necesitara refugiarse en sus sábanas hasta que la estación culminara. 

─Vamos, Rubius, tú puedes─ se alentó─. Tu lobo te necesita. 

Maldijo el momento en el que decidieron pasar esa temporada separados. 

─Es lo mejor, Chiqui─ le había dicho, en ese tono tan dulce que sólo él sabía usar─. Debo proteger el pueblo, pero no quiero que estés pasando por una hibernación desagradable por mi entrar y salir de casa. Necesitas tranquilidad y sabes que así no la podrás tener. 

Había accedido porque, en ese momento, le pareció lógica la idea. ¿Quién le iba a decir que su Vegetta caería terriblemente enfermo a las pocas semanas de iniciado el invierno? Vegetta era fuerte, una bestia parda, como él mismo decía; pensar en que enfermaría así no era algo que cruzara por la mente de ninguno. 

─De nada te sirve lamentarte, Rubén─ se dijo, respirando entrecortadamente. La ventisca había empeorado y respirar le costaba horrores─. Ahora lo mejor es... Es llegar a su lado para cuidarle y darle todo lo que necesita. 

Caminó durante un rato más, luchando contra el pésimo clima y esquivando a cuanta criatura hostil se le podía cruzar. Pronto divisó las murallas de la isla en el cielo de su amado. Suspiró, aliviado. El tortuoso camino estaba por culminar. 

Rubier había quedado en casa, no quería exponerlo a las inclemencias de una tormenta de nieve como la que estaba cayendo desde hacía días, por lo tanto, tenía que buscar la manera de entrar a la mansión sin perecer por culpa de las torretas. 

─Dioses, Vegetitta, por una vez podías haberlas desactivado─ se lamentó. 

En cualquier otro momento esto le habría molestado, pero se encontraba tan desesperado por llegar junto a él, que poco le importó la excesiva paranoia que demostraba su novio con todas esas medidas de precaución. 

Pensó un rato en algún plan, ocurriéndosele uno, sorprendentemente, al instante. 

Usó los chorros de agua que salían de la plataforma de piedra como impulso para llegar hasta la cima. Cuando estaba a punto de chocar con el material, arrojó la perla de Ender con la mayor fuerza que su cansado brazo le permitió, rogando a Los Dioses el tener la puntería suficiente para que la misma lo transportara dentro de la mansión o, al menos, al jardín tras las murallas. 

Para su fortuna, la perla lo transportó hasta el lugar donde antes se encontraba el generador de piedra que Vegetta había hecho. Se permitió reír de felicidad y alivio. 

Subió las improvisadas escaleras que lo llevaban al hermoso jardín en los terrenos de su amado. Fuera de esa isla, el pueblo se veía solitario, triste, rodeado de nieve por todos lados y sin un atisbo de vida en él, puesto que todos sus habitantes se encontraban refugiados en sus hogares por la tempestad. Ahí la historia era otra. Las antorchas regadas por todo el lugar derretían la nieve y dejaban ver el verde césped de la zona. 

─Menudo paraíso el que tienes acá, Lobo─ dijo, con un suspiro. 

Abrió las enormes puertas de madera, sin importarle que fuera ilegal y toda esa tontería. Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación principal, lo que encontró lo dejó aún más helado de lo que lo podría haber dejado el permanecer más tiempo allá afuera. 

Su lobo, su Vegetta, estaba acostado en la enorme cama, respirando dificultosamente y con todo su rostro rojo por la alta temperatura que padecía su cuerpo. 

─¡Vege!─ exclamó, corriendo a su lado para comenzar a ayudarle. 

─¿Doblas?─ susurró, debilmente─ ¿Qué... qué haces acá? Tu hibernación... 

─¡Una mierda mi hibernación, Samuel!─ espetó─. Estás muy mal. No debí dejarte solo. 

─No seas tontito, estoy bien... 

Si no supiera lo débil que estaba su amado en ese momento le estaría golpeando sin parar por intentar mentirle de esa manera. 

Ignoró sus protestas, dirigiéndose a la cocina y buscando un balde de agua fresca junto con algunos paños pequeños. Humedeció uno de ellos y lo colocó en su frente. Vegetta quiso hacer el intento de retirarlo, asegurando que no lo necesitaba, pero una fúrica mirada del híbrido bastó para hacerle callar. 

─Samuel de Luque, vuelves a hacer algo así y te juro que me desapareceré un mes entero cuando te recuperes─ soltó, amenazante. Sabía que para ambos sería lo peor estar un mes lejos del otro, pero no pretendía permitir actitudes como esas cuando estaba en tan terrible estado, así que recurriría a todas las amenazas necesarias para hacerle quedar quieto. 

Aún con lo flojo que solía ser, Rubius era un buen cocinero, así que, con lo que encontró en los baúles de Vegetta, le preparó un caldo de pollo para que pudiera comer algo. También, lo trasladó a la habitación de visitantes, para poder cambiar las sudadas sábanas y limpiar un poco el cuarto. Su lobo había pasado varios días en soledad absoluta, por lo que la casa se había descuidado un poco al no poder su dueño hacer nada por ella. 

Alimentó a los animales, recogió las cosechas que habían sobrevivido a la nieve y, por sobre todas las cosas, estuvo al pendiente de su novio, haciendo todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarle a recuperarse. 

Luego de tres días, su Samu estaba bastante recuperado. Ya podía salir de la cama sin regresar con algún dolor de cabeza o alta temperatura y su pecho se escuchaba mucho mejor. 

─Chiqui─ le llamó─ ¿Cómo supiste lo que me había pasado? No le dije a nadie que me sentía mal. 

─Uní piezas─ respondió, encogiéndose de hombros─. Auron pasó por mi casa a visitarme cuando la tormenta comenzó. Me contó que te veías raro y que te estabas cansando muy fácilmente. Luego fueron Alexby y Luzu, me llamaron para saber cómo estaba y me comentaron que no te habían visto en días─ se encontraban sentados en la cama, Rubius acariciando el cabello de Vegetta, quien se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del menor─. Bastó eso para hacerme saber que algo estaba pasando. 

─Así que... decidiste salir a buscarme en la peor de las tempestades, ¿eh?─ golpeó suavemente su frente con uno de sus dedos─. Es que eres tonto, chaval. 

─Tonto no, Samuel─ dijo, en tono serio─. Estaba preocupado, ¿sabes? Te conozco. Sabía que, de pasarte algo malo, estarías acá encerrado, esperando que, milagrosamente, se te pasara todo. 

─No tenías que interrumpir tu hibernación por mí, Osito─ estaba muy agradecido por todo el cuidado que el rubio le había brindado, sin embargo, gozaba de verlo así, por lo que quiso llevarle un poco la contraria para hacerlo enojar. 

─Tampoco es que hiberno como un oso normal, solamente duermo más de la cuenta en esta época, Samuel─ se le notaba aún molesto. 

─Lo sé, lo sé. Eres un híbrido, después de todo─ le concedió, alzando una de sus manos y atrapando un mechón rubio entre sus dedos─ Gracias por todo, Osito. No sé qué hubiese pasado conmigo de no haber aparecido tú para cuidarme. 

Rubius se sonrojó visiblemente. Llevaban casi un año juntos y aún no podía superar la timidez que le hacía sentir en ocasiones. 

No dijo nada, simplemente se inclinó un poco, depositando un dulce beso en los labios de su amado. Estaba decidido, ese sería el último invierno en el que permitiría estar separados.


End file.
